Canterlot quests
Below are all the quests relating to Canterlot. They are separate from Ponyville quests and you must complete the criteria within Canterlot (e.g. clearing obstacles in Ponyville won't contribute to a quest in Canterlot). Note: this page is still in progress - Mags02 Quest Chain #1 1.1 Pizza Time Quest giver: Applejack Quest Text:' "Everypony says Canterlot's a place of sophisitcation and elegance... but that don't mean it shouldn't have a Pizzeria!" Objectives: *Remove clearable items 0/3 (2 gems to skip) *Buy a Pizzeria *Assign a pony to the Pizzeria (5 gems to skip) Reward: 50 Stars, 2,500 bits, 1 gem ''Closing Text: "Ain't nuthin' more statisfying than fresh pizza straight out of a wood-fired oven. Don't y'all think?"'' 1.2 High-Society Pie Quest giver: Applejack Quest Text:'' '"Who said high-society ponies don't like pizza? The ponies of Canterlot are lining up to eat at the new Pizzeria. Take a look!" '''Objectives: *Collect from the Pizzeria 0/1 (4 gems to skip) Reward: '''50 Stars, 3,000 bits '''Closing Text: "Mmm, mmm! No wonder it's been so busy. These are the best darn pizzas I've ever tasted. Although they could use some apple topping, if you as me!" 1.3 Glazed and Confused Quest giver: 'Applejack '''Quest Text: 'If Joe knows one thing, it's a good donut. Let's help him open up a shop to sell his delicious delights, shall we, Sugarcube?" '''Objectives: *Welcome Joe 0/1 *Build a Donut Shop 0/1 *Assign Joe to the Donut Shop 0/1 (1 gem to skip) Reward: '''50 Stars, 7,000 bits '''Closing Text: ''"I'm sure glad that Hoe is makin' more donuts! I was worried he was getting tired of the "hole" thing!"'' Quest Chain #2 2.1 Gifts for Guests Quest giver: '''Spike ''Quest Text: "Gee, we should really let everypony know that there's a wedding on the way. Whaddaya think we should do?"'' '''Objectives: *Connect to a social networking site 0/1 *Send a gift to one friend 0/1 (1 gem to skip) Reward: 50 Stars, 2,000 bits '''''Closing Text:' "A little gift goes a long way!. That's such a nice way to get everypony's attention"'' Quest Chain #3 3.1 Motherly Love '''Quest giver: '''Twillight ''Quest Text: "My mother is here, and just in time for the wedding! I can't wait to show her around Canterlot. Let's give her a warm welcome!"'' '''Objectives: *Welcome Twillight Velvet 0/1 *Raise Twillight Velvet to 1 star (1 gem to skip) Reward: '''50 Stars, 1,500 bits, 1 gem ''Closing Text: "Thank goodness you're here, Mom. I've been waiting for you!" 3.2 Room for Giggles Quest giver: '''Twillight ''Quest Text: "All this preparation for the big wedding is a teeny but stressful. We could use more room for everypony... and I could use a few laughs myself!"'' '''Objectives: *Uncover expansion zones 0/1 (5 gems to skip) *NOTE this won't count zones expanded before starting the 'quest *Collect Laughter Shards 0/4 (2 gems to skip) '*NOTE: this counts shards collected from the baloon pop so long as you play in Canterlot. Reward: '''50 Stars, 3,500 bits, 1 gem ''Closing Text: ''"That's Much better. Now that I know everypony will have enough legroom, I can sit back and have a few laughs" 3.3 Starstruck '''Quest giver: '''Twillight ''Quest Text: "I've got so much to do before the wedding, but I'd like to do some stargazing with my mom. Wanna come?"'' '''Objectives: *Play the Telescope mini-game with Twillight Velvet 0/1 (2 gems to skip) Reward: '''50 Stars, 6,000 bits ''Closing Text: "That was excellent! It was nice for us to take a break from wedding planning for a little bit."'' 3.4 Reach for the Stars '''Quest giver: '''Twillight ''Quest Text: "I' think that something scientific will serve the city - and the wedding guests! WHat can we do to bring some scholarly entertainment to Ponyville?"'' '''Objectives: *Build the Observatory 0/1 *Collect from the Observatory 0/1 (5 gems to skip) Reward: '''50 Stars, 4,500 bits, 1 gem. ''Closing Text: '' Quest Chain #4 Quest chain #4 & #5 unlock after completing #1 4.1 Maid to Serve '''Quest giver: '''Twillight ''Quest Text: "Oh, wonderful! One of he bridesmaids has arrived. Why don't we say hello to her?"'' '''Objectives: *Welcome Minuette 0/1 (unskippable) *Raise Minuette to 2 stars 0/2 (unskippable) Reward: '''50 , 8,000 , 1 ''Closing Text: "Isn't Minuette adorable? Princess Cadance will sure be glad to know that she's here!"'' 4.2 En Garde '''Quest giver: Shining Armor Quest Text: '"With such an imprtant day coming up, I've asked my loyal Unicorm Guard to be Extra dilligent... just in case. Let's put up a signal to let him know!"'' '''Objectives: *Welcome Unicorn Guard 0/1 (not sure if skippable) *Buy Blue Banners 0/1 (10 to skip) Reward: '''100 , 2,000 , 1 ''Closing Text: "I can always count on my Unicorn Guard to help keep Canterlot safe! Ugh, escpecially since I haven't been feeling so well. I've got a huge headache!"'' Quest Chain #5 Quest chain #4 & #5 unlock after completing #1 5.1 Galloping Maiden '''Quest giver: '''Princess Cadence ''Quest Text: "Where is my second bridesmaid? Why isn't she here yet? You must fetch her right away! What are you standing there for? Go!"'' '''Objectives: *Welcome Twinkleshine 0/1 Reward: '''50 Stars, 9,000 bits ''Closing Text: '' 5.2 Cleaning Up Canterlot '''Quest giver: Princess Cadence '''''Quest Text: Objectives: *Remove 5 clearable items (10 gems to skip) *Uncover 1 expansion zone Reward:'' ''50 stars, 9,500 bits, 1 gem Closing Text:' "That's a little bit better. I can't have my wedding in a garbage dump." 5.3 Game Changer Quest giver: '''Shining Armor ''Quest Text: "Be on your guard! These Changelings can take on the form of anypony. But we can't let them win!'' '''Objectives: *Find Changelings 0/4 (4 to skip) *Defeat Changelings 0/4 (15 to skip) Reward: '''100 , 4,500 , 1 ''Closing Text: "Good Job. But there are still more around, so keep your eyes open! Ow... my head still hurts..."'' 5.4 Gift Horse '''Quest giver: '''Pinkie Pie ''Quest Text: "Oh my gosh! Princess Cadance asked me to collect all the wedding gifts from everypony! That sounds super-duper fun! Let's go!" Objectives: *Buy 2 Wedding Presents, 15,000 bits each (5 gems to skip) *Collect from the Observatory (2 gems to skip) Reward: 150 stars, 6,000 bits Closting Text: '"Boy, Cadance sure seemed a little... ungrateful. I wonder if she ever heard the phrase, 'Dont look'' a gift horse in the mouth'? Sheesh!" 5.5 Flagged Down '''Quest giver: '''Shining Armor ''Quest Text: "These Changelings won't get the best of us. Let's fly a few banners to show we won't be bullied."'' '''Objectives: *Buy a Diamond Banner, 10 gems (3 gems to skip) *Buy a Pegasus Banner, 50,000 bits (5 gems to skip) Reward: '''100 stars, 5,000 bits, 1 gem ''Closing Text: "We've got to show all of Canterlot that the Changelings will not defeat us''." 5.6 Taking Inventory '''Quest giver: '''Twilight Sparkle ''Quest Text: "Oh no! The Changelings wrecked everything! Let's check on some of the local shops to make sure everything's still running smoothly."'' '''Objectives: *Collect 2 Pizzas (5 gems to skip) *Collect 1 Telescope (10 gems to skip) *Collect 2 Donuts (5 gems to skip) Reward: '''150 stars, 6,000 bits, 1 gem ''Closing Text: "Phew! It seems like all the businesses in Canterlot are doing okay!"'' 5.7 Regal Florals '''Quest giver: '''Twilight Sparkle ''Quest Text: "We need more royal, and resolute, colors for the wedding decor. How about something violet?"'' '''Objectives: *Buy Purple Wedding Flowers (2 gems to skip) *Collect 5 Loyalty Shards (15 gems to skip) Reward: '''150 stars, 5,500 bits, 1 gem ''Closing Text: "These flowers are absolutely elegant. Perfect for a princess, if I might add!"'' 5.8 Chariot of Love '''Quest giver: '''Rarity ''Quest Text: "Goodness! The bride and groom certainly cannot go hoofin' it without a proper carriage. We need a regal chariot immediately- and a proper escort as well."'' '''Objectives: *Buy a Royal Chariot (10 gems to skip) *Raise Royal Guard to 5 stars (15 gems to skip) Reward: '''150 stars, 7,000 bits ''Closing Text: '' '''Objectives Summary This is a summary of the things you will need to complete for the quests above. Some criteria can be completed prior to starting the quests, whereas others will only count if the quest is active at the time. There is also an approximate costing details. The actual cost to you may vary depending on variables like cost of training, types of obstacles and wether or not you skip forward progress. Pre-Completable *Buy Twillight Velvet 25,500 bits *Level Twillight Velvet to 1 star cost depends on training *Buy Pizzeria 40,000 bits *Join a Social Networking site free *Buy Joe 85,000 bits *Buy Donut Shop 80,000 bits *Buy Twinkleshine 80 gems *Buy Minuette 120 hearts *Level Minuette to 2 stars cost depends on training *Buy Observatory 60 gems Quest Required *Clear 3 Obstacles cost depends on obstacles type *Deliver one chest free *Collect from the Pizzeria free *Assign Joe to Donut Shop 1'' free *Uncover expansion zone ''2 '' 10,000 bits + depending on how many already expanded *Collect laughter shards free *Play telescope with Twillight Velvet free *Collect from the Observatory free Total Cost (so far) *240,500 Bits + *120 Hearts *140 Gems Notes: ''1 If you have assigned Joe to the Donut Shop before starting the quest Glazed and Confused, it wont recognise it, and you will have to tap on him again int he assign pony menu. 2 If you have already uncovered all areas before completing Room for Giggles, you will have to use the 5 gem option to skip it. Category:Quests